


Weird, Obscure Shipping Chats

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Explicit Stuff, M/M, Skype, With Friend, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, yeah. Put some weird pairings together and expect the worst as you drive for five hours straight in a car. Done with my friend.</p><p>- Ducky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chazz x Zane

[Friend is Chazz. I, Zane, go first.]

So, I heard about your recent victory with Wheeler and Misawa. Hell, I beat the King of Card Games. The past few days have been…need I say it?…fun. *He flicks silky, blue hair from his dark, steely eyes.*

You're telling me. It's been a rather good week for the Blues, hasn't it...? Peh, I can't believe you only drew with Yugi Moto. I betcha I would've thrashed him. *grins*

Who said we drew? I fucked him up BIG time. *grins.* Don't get too cocky, Princeton. Soon, it'll be you who's lying on the floor twitching. *He laughs, evilly. Smirking at the dark-haired man.*

Is that a challenge, Truesdale? *his eyes flash* If so, I'll gladly accept. After all, I have been meaning to see if all this 'talent' of yours is just a huge fluke. It's not difficult to believe, seeing your pathetic failure of a Slifer-scum brother. Bring it on.

Gladly, huh? *He raises a brow.* Really? *He takes one of Chazz's wrists in his hand.* I saw part of your little victory with the Yellow. 'You're the one catching a sexual deviant…' Heh. You ever been on the bottom? And my brother…he spoils our family's name, spending time with that Slifer idiot. *He folds his arms.*

H-hang on, how the fuck do you know what happened with Misawa?! *tries fruitlessly to pull his wrist free and looks up at Zane. His lips are pulled tight in a scowl, but his eyes betray a glimmer of fear and, perhaps, anticipation. Gritting his teeth, he grins stiffly, spitefully* What do you think you're doing, Truesdale? Trying to scare me or something? Or maybe you're scared of what I would do to you if I had my way? *chuckles darkly and gives another attempt to free his wrist*

Yes, you may be able to pry yourself into the driver's seat with weak ones but try to with me and you face consequences, Princeton. *His mouth is tight in a wicked grin and his eyes are wide and wild.* I'm one you don't want to be messing around with, Princeton. *He presses the Blue to the wall of the Duel Arena, laughing.*

*his smile falls and is replaced with a dark scowl* Just you try anything. I'll make sure you get fucked six ways 'til Sunday, and I don't just mean in the ass. *chuckles bitterly* You forget who I am, Truesdale. You might be popular with the tutors, but one word from me and Sheppard'll have you off this island, so I suggest you let me go. Now get OFF me!! *struggles and squirms in the taller man's grip*

Hmm… You wouldn't though, would you? No, I know this because you know I'm probably the only one who can satisfy you in THAT way. If you thought Misawa was big… Heh. And about Sheppard…? Unlike you, I still have my parents and need I remind you that I'm about as wealthy as you? I'm no Jaden Yuki, Princeton. Don't forget who I am. *He keeps his grip as tight and snickers at the Blue's writhing form.*

*he represses the urge to spit in Zane's eye* What happened between Misawa and I is none of your business. As for the Slifer Slacker, of course I... *he trails off and suddenly begins to smirk as an idea forms in his head* If you were anything like him, you'd be on the floor already, begging for more. Why are you so insistent on topping anyway? *a familiar, sultry air overcomes him, a dark, seductive tone to his voice. He continues to squirm in Zane's arms, but his movements are slow and enticing* Come on, Truesdale, a big guy like you must top all the time. Don't you wanna know what it feels like...? Just once...?

Heh, silly lowlife. I said it once, I'll say it again, I'm here to put you in your place, Princeton. *He growls, nipping at the other man's neck.* You better keep this quiet or I'll destroy you. *He straddles Chazz's legs and grinds his hips into the other's. He observes Chazz's look of…desperation? Anticipation? Annoyance?*

*Chazz can't even decipher his own emotions as the taller man presses into him. He hates not being in control, but his body's already responding, and he can feel the familiar venereal heat of lust flushing through him. A blush of want and anger rises to his pale cheeks* Bastard... Qu-quit it...

*He chuckles, darkly. He whispers hotly into Chazz's ear.* You're lips say 'no' but your body says 'yes, fuck me'. Sorry but the needs of the needs of the body overpower the needs of the mind. *He presses further into Chazz's body, his free hand stroking small circles down the Blue's hip, heading toward his belt.* Yes, 'little Chazzy'. Oh, how that Yellow begged! How he pleaded! It was hilarious… Such a smart and powerful man sitting at your feet like his lap dog. Sorry, Princeton, but this school doesn't work like that. *He grinds harder into Chazz's hardening cock.* [Are we using black coat Chazz or blue coat Chazz?]

[blue coat Chazz, for convenience's sake] S-says who? *laughs nervously* Isn't that exactly what you're doing now? I know that look, Truesdale, I've seen it in myself. I know exactly what you want. And if you think you're going to make me beg and then crawl back to you pleading for more like a depraved little toy, you're sorely mistaken. I'm perverted, Zane, but not in that way. *smirks proudly as he lets the larger man fondle him, letting loose a small groan as he feels the blood rushing to his groin* So go on, have your fun. But you may find yourself a tad disappointed by the end result. You really have to think to yourself: who's winning here? And don't you ever forget, Truesdale: I never lose.

Oh, really? I'm not lowering my expectations, Princeton. It's satisfy me or be punished. What was that about disappointed? *He grabs Chazz's thickening length. His dark eyes cast his dark, heavy gaze.* Don't worry, I'll try and save you a shred of dignity for you. *He chuckles, tightening his grip on the Blue's tightly concealed cock.*

*moans and bites his lip, a grin still plastered over his pale lips* I'll not give you the satisfaction of breaking me, Zane. I'll come ready and willing... but not desperate. Who knows, maybe you'll find you like it so much you'll want it again... and again *he finally wrenches his hands free of Zane's grip and buries his fingertips in the taller man's hair, licking his lips lustfully*... and again *he pulls Zane's head close so their lips are almost touching*... and again. Believe me, Truesdale, you'll not find an experience like this anywhere else on the island. Now quit procrastinating and do something already. I'm getting impatient.

*He yanks down the dark-haired man's zipper, keeping on his feet.* Not desperate, huh… Oh, well. At least I don't have to use force then. *He runs his fingers loosely under the Blue's boxers' waistband.* Just, let me get this straight. I'm going to do anything I want with you. *His cold, slender hands slide into the other's tight boxers, stroking it up and down. Feeling the hot, smouldering flesh in his hand.*

Mmf, go right ahead. I won't complain, heh... *his tone is easy but there's a note of disdain* You've fired up my curiosity. What is it that the great Zane Truesdale could have to reduce the King of Games to a jibbering, horny wreck? Show me, Zane... I know you want to. Have your way with me, put everything on display. *the dark glints in his eyes and he growls, moaning deeply as Zane rubs up and down his stiffening length* Let me taste your corruption. Go on. Do it.

*A deep growl and he smirks.* Wouldn't you like to know? *He rids himself of his troublesome trousers and grins, his length slightly more than a foot, still concealed in his tight boxers.* I need a guy who can entice me, Princeton. The King of Games? He was only a warm-up. Not even nearing half of me. *He confidently strokes blue hair from his dark, lustful gaze. He grabs Chazz's hair, hoisting him up a few feet and slamming his lips into Zane's.* Heh. *His shaft is only half-hard as his prominent bulge presses into Chazz's thigh.*

Mmm... *moans lustfully into the kiss, his hands clawing at the other man's body hungrily. when their lips part and their tongues disentangle, Chazz manages to catch a glimpse of Zane's concealed cock and feels a fresh wave of blood rushing down to his groin, leaving him a little lightheaded. his grin is lust-drunk and crooked* Oh fuck... I don't doubt you're an organised man, Zane, but please tell me you brought lube, heheh...

Maybe, if you're lucky. *He teases the head of Chazz's cock and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant from inside his coat, handing it to the Blue.* Use it wisely, Princeton. Heh… Already hard as a fucking rock…why am I not surprised? It won't make a difference to me. Where makes you scream, Princeton? *He growls, taking Chazz's hands and prompting them to tell him, where.* Apart from the obvious, though. *He yanks on the dark-haired man's hard length.* {Please, tell me that you don't know, you sexy bastard… You can tell why the others bowed down to his majesty… He's so regal and so controlling, I'm surprised I managed to get this far…}

*a cheeky grin plays on his lips as he lifts his pullover a small way and touches a fingertip to a spot on his upper navel, a slight sigh of pleasure escaping his lips and a little more blush of arousal rising to his cheeks* You can touch me there, if you want. However... *he chuckles and places his palms on Zane's powerful chest* I've not been... explored in quite a long while. I may have developed more sweet spots. And I would gladly let you discover them for me. Up to the challenge, Truesdale? *it's evident from his movements and voice that the lust has gone to his head as he eases his hands up, down and around Zane's torso, batting his dark eyes and licking his lips*

*He chuckles, ominously, his hands smothering the dark-haired man. He tries a few common spots. He nibbles at his collarbone, kisses the inside of his thighs, licks on the ridges of his pelvis and so on. He pauses, outstretching a thumb and rubbing it slowly on the plane of flesh just below his balls. It's silky and not touched at all. He bites on the spot that he suggested before while his hands stroke small brushes on the sensitive skin.* Tell me, Chazz, where got you the most? *He gnaws slightly on his balls, licking them as he stares into Chazz's dark, lust-filmed eyes.*

Oh god... Mmn, fuck it, Zane. Y-you're good at this. *he squirms as he shrugs out of his coat and sheds himself of the last of his clothes. with shaking fingers, he slowly strokes his hip and inner thigh, mirroring Zane's exploits, groaning and sucking air through his teeth.* Th-that was fucking amazing... A-and right there. *he lewdly bites his lip and points to his balls, grinning broadly* Just... keep doin' what you're doin', Zane. Hah... aah~

*He smirks, licking over the tight flesh of Chazz's pale pectorals.* What can I say, I've got magic hands. What about here? *He licks the back of his knees, nipping at the weak flesh. He rises and nibbles just under Chazz's chin.* How about there? Scream when I get it just right… *He trails a finger in between the two cheeks of his ass, slowly.* Heh… {What was that about not cracking?}

*his knees buckle as Zane's lips touch them, he shivers at the feeling of the taller man's teeth on his throat, and he realises with only a little shock, as he groans when Zane strokes his ass, that the combination of adrenaline and lust, with the addition of the larger man tenderising him, has made him hypersensitive. he lets out a colossal moan and clutches at Zane's hair* Gah! Mmf, you were r-right about the hands, heh... I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. {Fuck, at this rate I'll be finished in no time... dammit, dammit, DAMMIT. Me and my big, fucking mouth...} You look like you're in need of some attention. *he looks down at the taller man's erect prick and grins*

Hmm… *He laughs, evilly.* Try not to choke if you're going to elect yourself for that duty. *He pops one, two buttons and lets the flimsy material fall to the polished floor. His cock is huge, bigger than last time.* Good luck, Princeton. You wonder why my hands are so skilled and powerful, maybe you can guess now…? *He lets a deep groan out as he slicks his hand with saliva and casts it roughly down his throbbing shaft.*

{Oh, fuck that's hot...} I never had to guess. Now, you just sit right back and let me work MY magic. *planting a palm in the middle of Zane's back, he eases the larger man back until Zane's sat on the floor* I hope you're ready to feel the thunder, Truesdale... *he chuckles as he pulls Zane's shirt off and begins to nip and suck at the taller man's torso as the hand he isn't using to support himself drops to fondle Zane's thick cock, giving it long, slow strokes as his tongue navigates its way down his fellow Blue's navel*

Ahh… Ha… That's good… Right…there! *His cock aches for release. He throws his head back in ecstasy.* That's brilliant…! Agh… *His cheeks are red with arousal and his hair is slicked with sweat as he lifts the Blue's head up and kisses his soft lips.* You're hitting it just right… Heh, it's like you know my body like your own… *He chuckles hotly.* {Oh, fuck… That's amazing… His every move is so elegant and delicate but every stroke and nip makes me shiver… Ah, fuck me…}

That's right, Zane. I've seen how you carry yourself, you and I are more alike than you'd think. *he winks and kisses the taller man again, licking Zane's bottom lip* Just keep telling me how much you're enjoying yourself... Mmm, you taste phenomenal. *his lips trail down Zane's navel down to the groin. he takes Zane's shaft in both hands and strokes it tenderly, running the tip of his tongue along the underside of the helmet. He grins as he listens to Zane's moans* {I'd say "I told you so", but he'd just get all defensive about it... So, told ya so, ya horny fucker. You called on the thunder, I deliver. You get everything you deserve.}

Haa… St-Stop! Ah! {Oh, it feels…brilliant… Fuck Alexis, I need this… Oh, fuck… Right there… This was NOT a fucking mistake…} Princeton… Jesus Christ! *He lurches forward, pressing Chazz to the floor.* I said, st-stop. {What the fuck am I doing, that felt amazing…? It's like I'M not controlling my movements… What the fuck…?} Just stop. I-I-I don't know why but…

S-something the matter? *he blinks a couple of times with shock and laughs nervously, suddenly aware of how much more powerful the bulkier man is than him* Did I do something wrong? Tell me how I... *regaining his confidence, he brushes a lock of hair from Zane's eyes* ...can make you... *he smiles a little, flashing perfect teeth in a seductive smirk* ...feel better.

I'm not sure even I know the answer to that question… Just…a sudden outburst… I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? *He lowers himself down Chazz's slender form, studying every stretch of skin for signs of damage. His cock is red and throbbing, casting enormous contrast from his pale, pale torso.* You're so…ready it's amazing… *His eyes seem trapped on the Blue's thick, hard shaft. He feels blood flood to his crotch as he watches the veins pulsing. He feels his hands slinking upwards to stroke down his stomach, softly.*

It comes with practice. *he chuckles and shakes his head slowly* Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine, no matter what you to to me... You wanted to hear it? I'm asking nicely: fuck me. And I want it hard, alright? I'm so fucking ready it hurts, so come on! *he retrieves the bottle of lube he'd been handed earlier and playfully tosses it to Zane, taking the hand that rests on him and kissing and sucking the fingertips. that finished, he releases Zane's hand and turns onto his front, proudly displaying his immaculate ass, his pucker readily twitching and tight-looking*

Well, if your absolutely fucking certain… *He opens the bottle of lubricant and slathers the viscous liquid over his hands, applying it to his hard, waiting length.* I'll go as slow as I can without fucking losing it… *He presses the head through, sighing in pleasure as the muscles around his shaft twitch and tense.* How are you so…tight… *He tries so hard to go slow as his fingers tighten around Chazz's ass but he loses it.* Fuck this! *He ploughs into the Blue, not sparing a spot on his prick as he sheathes himself inside Chazz and removes himself as fast as he can.* Ah… Oh, fuck… I don't think I can hold out much longer, Princeton. *His eyes roll back in his head as he focuses on thrusting his manhood into the tight warmth surrounding it.*

YE-E-EOWCH!! FUCK! *he yelps and cusses at the sudden sharp entry and his spine arches, vertebrae visible through the skin* Wh-what was th-that about l-losing it?! Oh, fuck that's big. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fu-u-uck... *he continues to groan and cuss as the pain dissipates and is replaced with insurmountable pleasure* {is this what Bastion felt? And Wheeler...? What the fuck have I been missing out on this whole time?!} Oh god, harder! Fuck it, harder!! *with gritted teeth and much effort, he manages to lift one hand to jack himself off with, the moans leaving him long and loud*

*He bites his bottom lip, trying to contain his massive wails of pleasure as he thrusts his sensitive, hot, throbbing organ into that tight, restrictive hole of Chazz's.* Oh, fuck… *His voice wavers, shakily, as he digs his cold fingertips into Chazz's hips, keeping his carnal pace.* Ah! Not much more…! *He licks Chazz's spine, the wet, squirming muscle possibly calming the pained, pleasured individual.*

*the touch of the taller man's tongue only spurs him on and his hips back eagerly into every thrust. his breathing is heavy and ragged as he squeezes hard and rubs fast on his needy cock, unable to take the pressure of the pleasure much more* Z-Zane, I can't take much more of this! C'mon, ple-e-ease! Fu-u-u-uck me-e-e!! *he wails and trembles, teetering on the edge of his climax and his sanity*

Ah! Only a few more… *His body cracks. His voice can't sustain itself, his hips spasm, his head is thrown back in pleasure.* OH, FUCK! I'M GOING TO- AH! *Once, twice and his seed is shot. He cums, collapsing onto Chazz, spent and panting. He places his hands on top of Chazz's, increasing his pace greatly.* Cum, Princeton… *He pants.*

Oh, Christ! FUCK YES! Oh c'mon, YE-E-ES!! *with the extra stimulus, he cums hard into his hand, adoring the sensation of his thick fluid running over his fingers and onto Zane's. panting and laughing, he wriggles out from under Zane's spent body and lies down on the floor next to the taller man, sighing and trying to catch his breath* That was... fantastic...

What can I say, that's what happens when you try something for the first time. In your example, being on the bottom. Goes without saying that you enjoyed that, you man-whore. *He laughs, his sweat-slicked back pressing up against the polished floor.*

~THE END~


	2. Akihiko x Junpei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko starts and that's me! <3 I love this shipping!

You okay, Junpei? You look kinda beat. *He sighs, handing his fellow persona-owner a cup of tea.* {Jeez, he DOES look bad… Maybe he needs some more bandages…}

{Damn, I'm dead tired... But if I tell him that he won't let me go to Tartarus tonight. I need to get some training done, or I'll never catch up to Minato.} Nah, it's just a flesh wound, haha! I'll be fine... Thanks for the tea, though. *he gratefully accepts the hot beverage and runs his hand through his hair, knocking his cap off in the process. He doesn't care and proceeds to take a long swig. Despite his words, his eyes are slightly bloodshot and his movements are sluggish and shaky.*

{He may say that but he looks as truthful as a terribly-lying thief.} *He picks his cap off the ground and hands it back to Junpei.* Well, all I can ask is that you know what you're up against. *He cracks his knuckles and his neck.* {He thinks he'll catch up to Minato but not while he's as beaten up as this.} You don't have to go for another three and a half hours, take the load off and have a sit down, will you?

Heh, gladly. *he props his feet up on the coffee table and lets out a long sigh* Y'know... trainin' really takes it out of you, huh? I seem to be spendin' more and more of my time in bed when I could be doing other stuff! I mean, it's worth it for savin' people from the Shadows but... Hell, it's a weight and a half. How d'you deal with the pressure, Akihiko-senpai?

Well, I usually just…sleep. I'm usually half asleep. Apart from when I train and when I'm supervising you guys in Tartarus. You need anything else? {Yawn… Making lies is taking the strength out of me, yikes…} We got some cup ramen in the cupboard, want one? *He places his palms on Junpei's shoulders, his fingertips digging into his flesh as he massages and palms up Junpei's back and shoulders. Not hearing a squeak from the man in a while, he speaks.* You okay? *He whispers, hotly, a smirk pulling at his lips.*

Yeah. Man, that's good... *he sighs and groans ever so slightly, his back arching a little into Akihiko's soothing movements* Where'd ya learn to do that?

Oh, it comes with the boxing club and all. We have to learn how to calm down and not pull a muscle. *He presses his thumbs along the ridges of the other's spine.* Just a small exercise to heighten the reflexes.

Sweet! That feels... Pretty damn amazing. *he leans his head back and winks at Akihiko* But, um... Hehe, I can't really feel it too well through my jacket. *he attempts to shrug out of his school jacket but his biceps are sore and he winces as he does so* Ugh... dammit...

Heh… Let me get that for you. *He snakes his arms over the sofa and takes Junpei's coat.* How's that? *He purrs, softly, running his fingertips over Junpei's neck, feeling the muscles pulse.* Lift your arm up, come on. *He lifts the other's arm up, gently, hearing his friend breathe a small sigh of pain. He presses his thumbs into the muscles in the biceps, trying to locate the pain.*

Ouch...ngh... Damn, Aki, you should've told me 'bout this talent of yours before. I've had all kinds of knots and kinks ya could've worked out, haha... A little lower, will ya? That's the spot. Mmm~ *he laughs a little and grins, despite the pain*

*He works his way down to the small of Junpei's back.* You really are beat… {Maybe he has more kinks than he realises…} Where else does it hurt? I'm guessing…school…so I'm guessing you're hands need a bit of work as well as you're thighs. You okay with all that? *He looks at Junpei with light in his eyes.*

*utterly oblivious, he shrugs and nods* Actually that sounds great! Y'know, I've been havin' a lot of cramps lately. I guess I know who to go to from now on, huh?

*He eases his immaculate hands out of his tight, leather gloves and rubs up and down the man's arm.* Cramps, huh? Well, I'll be able to fix those for you. *He takes ahold of Junpei's hand, caressing the tired flesh.* You get cramps here too? With writing, you need to remember to lean on both arms and not just the one that you write with. …Okay, that's those done. *He finishes on his hands and moves to sit as his friend's knees.* Take off your trousers. They're too tight so I can't soothe the muscles as well. *Junpei steps out of his trousers and sits back down. Akihiko eases his hands up and down the other's thighs.* That hurt? I expect it does, what, with all the training you do. Hell, my hands ache from those damn boxing gloves. I never actually thought that boxing practice would amount to anything apart from in Tartarus and the boxing championships. *Junpei squirms slightly as Aki stares off into the distance.* Please, try to keep still. *Aki complains and looks back down at his hands. His hands have worked their way up to and under the hem of Junpei's boxers.* Oh. I-I-I…didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, I've not been feeling too good today. I've been zoning out a load and not been paying attention. *His hands replace themselves back on Junpei's knees as he turns away slightly in shame.* I never meant to…touch there. I-I have some training to do. *He stands up and turns, walking away.*

Hey, don't leave! Y-you were doin' great! Was it something I sa- *he leaps to his feet to try and stop the older man from leaving, but the sudden movement sees all the blood rushing from his head. blinking a couple of times, the hand he had held out to grab Akihiko's shoulder retreats to his head and he groans as he topples back down onto the couch* D-dammit...

Oh, god… *He rushes back to the couch, looking at the heap of Junpei lying on it.* Don't do that in future. *He puts his index fingers to the other man's temples, trying to coax the blood back to his brain.* {His condition is terrible but he won't want to stay here with me, not after what I just did…} Just have a lie down for a while, that might be for the best. {D-Did that feel good…? I just don't know… My hands were wandering so I have no IDEA what they were doing…}

W-will ya stay at least? I don't wanna be alone and have someone just find me here when the Dark Hour begins, I'd look... pathetic. *he glances at Akihiko and smiles a little* Then again, I guess that's not your problem, huh? Big tough guy like you's probably never down for the count, huh? Apart from the obvious, haha... *he finds himself staring a little longer than necessary and grins sheepishly* Sorry if I startled ya earlier, I think I'll be alright. But... would ya keep doin' what you were doin' before? It was doin' a world of good. *he winks cheerily*

What? When I was doing your shoulders or when I was… *His face darkens.* Ju-Just…never mind. Where was I before? *His fingertips pad on his friend's forehead, trying to soothe the throbbing headache that has embedded itself inside Junpei's head.*

It was... just like this. *he takes Akihiko's hands and place them on his thighs, easing them up and down slowly and sighing deeply* I'm sure ya know what you're doin', right Aki?

I-I guess… *He occasionally nips at the aching flesh, trying to ease the pain. He presses his knuckles in, making sure to be firm but not too painful.* How does that feel? Easing the pain any?

Hoo, yeah. That's great... *he sighs and tilts his head back a small way, smiling* Yup, tha-a-at's the spot, heh... Mmm... *there is the slightest stirring in his boxers, not enough for him to notice but enough to be seen*

*He clears his throat slightly, trying to tear his gaze away. He carries on palming up and down Junpei's thighs.* Umm… *His fingers start to tremble with want.* {How does he not notice…? Ah… That's just teasing…} *He grins slightly.*

*he groans slightly as Akihiko's hands reach up near his groin, then laughs as they knead back down* Hey, a little higher, will ya? Damn, that's good... *the bulge becomes a little more prominent*

*His hands ease higher, almost touching the hem of his boxers.* Yo-You okay? {Damn, I still can't look away… What the hell is wrong with me…?} *His breaths become slightly heavier with every inch he comes closer to the hardening bulge.*

You gettin' tired out there or somethin', haha? What's the matter, Aki... *he trails off as he glances down and sees the older man gawking at his stiffening shaft. had he not felt so tired, he would've scarpered backwards, but instead he just froze* Uhh... A-Aki... I-I...

No, no… *He strokes his fingertips on the underside of Junpei's knees.* No, I'll take care of this… *A sly smirk pulls at his lips and his hands loosely run under the hem of his boxers.*

B-but... *at the teasing of the soft flesh at the back of his knees, he lets out a soft moan and begins to laugh breathlessly* Aki, I... I don't know what to say. A-are you sure you're okay with this? *his length fills with a little more attention*

*He gives a brief chuckle.* Would I be suggesting it if I wasn't? *His fingers trace the buttons on Junpei's shirt.* May I? *He asks. Not waiting for a response, he undoes the buttons, licking his lips as more and more of the other's chest becomes visible. He growls slightly in arousal.* Just you wait… Ever been on the bottom before…?

*he blushes deeply and rubs the back of his neck, pulling the ends of his shirt away from his torso* Ehh... Dude, I'm just a freshman. Don't laugh when I say I've never done either. *his grin is sheepish and embarrassed* Just s'long as you know what you're doin'...

Heh… Don't worry, these hands aren't just good for martial arts. None of the others will be back until eleven. Mitsuru won't be back because of a council meeting and Yukari's out with some of her friends. Minato's in the arcade so, we have the dorm…pretty much all to ourselves. *He pulls his red jumper over his head and starts on the first few buttons on his crisp shirt.* Want some of this? *He eases his hands up and down the flat plane of his stomach. He catches that one spot on his hip, letting a small moan leave his lips.* You see, Junpei…*He takes a step closer, walking his fingers over the other's chest.*… The dark hour is close at hand and shadows will take advantage of that beast of yours. In the dark hour, you will find that as you get more tired…*He tugs on his friend's stiff length.*…that will start to throb more. All the blood will just rush down there and you'll feel even more exhausted than the rest. That's why you'll rarely see me just before we enter Tartarus. What I'm saying is, you…we need to get rid of this otherwise those shadows are going to be thrashing you, dispite the level of your persona. *His hands trail up the other man's chest to his head as he presses his lips to the other's. Tentatively trying to get the brunette to give him access. He pulls back, looking back into Junpei's shocked eyes.* Just a point of interest for…future reference. To be honest, you may find me quite enticing and you might just want me again…*He lowers his lips to Junpei's ear, his hand sliding inside the other's boxers and stroking his swiftly hardening member, increasing in intensity with every word.*…and again…and again… *He removes his hands, smirking quietly to himself.*

*he has to blink a few times more to get over the initial shock, then reaches out a hand to run his fingertips through Akihiko's feathery hair* I... I never expected you'd be into guys, Aki-senpai. Especially not guys like... *he laughs a little* well, me. Ya don't have to go into any of that Dark Hour bullshit, y'know. Ya had me at 'cup ramen'. *he winks again and pulls an adorably goofy smile* Now, will ya kiss me already? Or is the chick magnet Akihiko Sanada afraid of the taste of another man's tongue? *he tugs playfully at Akihiko's hair*

*He lowers his lips to Junpei's, licking the other's lips. He climbs on top of the younger man.* Scared? Heh… *He grinds his hips into Junpei's, moaning softly into his lips.* Ah… Guys like you, huh? *He chuckles, breathlessly.* I don't usually but you are a…very adorable exception. *He runs his fingertip up past his ear and down the back of his neck.*

*he shudders at the touch and kisses Akihiko gently, the smooth of the older man's clean-shaven face a contrast to his own rugged stubble* Mmm... *when their lips part, he's grinning* Half the chicks in school would slaughter me if they knew about this, hehe. *they kiss again, more passionately this time, and he attempts to push his tongue past Akihiko's soft lips*

Pardon my language but…who gives a fuck? *His lips kiss the other's, hungrily, as his tongue squirms. He gives his consent, parting his lips a small way to let the younger man's tongue into his waiting mouth. Heavy pants leave his lips as his hands desperately claw at the other man.* {Did I MEAN to get myself into this…?} *His thumb traces Junpei's jaw line, his other hand keeping them both from falling off the narrow sofa. Small rivulets of saliva slip when a space is left between the two sets of lips. He slowly grinds his hips into Junpei's in small lunges.* Ah… Mmm… That's good… *He groans quietly, using both hands to explore the other's chest. Aki falls to the floor with a THUMP.* Owch… *He rubs his head, now agitated. He sets himself back on Junpei, groaning as lips reach down to touch the younger man's. With the repositioning, he can feel the man's hard erection even more prominently as it rubs against his inner thigh.* You may not have ever been with a guy before but sure as hell you're as hard as a fucking rock… *He laughs, the lust gotten to his head. His face is red with an aroused blush and his smile is drunk and crooked. His member lengthens, remembering the man's innocence.* {I feel dizzy… Wow… Is this what I've been missing…? Fuck the all girls I've ever been with…} Heh… I can feel that…thing poking me in the thigh yet you tell me that you've never been with anyone… Christ, if you were born with that I can only imagine what it can become when I take MY trousers off… *He chuckles, dizzily, dipping down to catch the freshman's lips on his own once more.*

*he chuckles a little as they kiss, a hand falling to give Akihiko's stiffening shaft an affectionate squeeze, feeling it hot and slowly pulsing in his hand* You alright? Ya took a bit of a tumble, hehe. Need me t'kiss it better or somethin'? *a little clumsily, he unzips the older man's jeans and rubs the slit in Akihiko's member through the fabric of the boxers*

Oh… Heh… That feels… Ah… For your first time, you sure know your way around a man's body… Fu-Fuck… *His eyes screw up into a look of deep satisfaction.* Gah… Junpei…

T'be fair, I don't understand your shock. I mean, I'm a dude too, y'know. *chuckles and shifts his hips a little* C'mon, don't act so surprised. You're makin' me nervous here, haha.

Yeah, but, come on, of all the guys I've been with before, you're definitely not one for stalling or nervous break-downs. *He runs his hands through his silvery hair, sweat beading on his brow. He wipes the sweat with the back of his hands.* Please, stop… It feels amazing but…I'm not ready to come…not just yet. Now, listen… What can I do to… *He lowers his face down to his chest, his tongue grazing the skin, softly.*

Agh...mmm... N-nervous breakdowns...? *a blush rises to his cheeks from the pleasure* Damn... I mean, I know you're good, b-but...guh... I didn't realise y-you were that...mmn... *he loses control of his lips and resorts to a long, deep moan*

Well, your better off than the last one… He was left kinda persona-less and he was engulfed by shadows… He hasn't been seen since… *He sucks on the hot flesh of Junpei's side.* But you'll be fine…

What!? *he splutters a little before laughing* Y-you're joking, yeah? *seeing the seriousness on Akihiko's face, he laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck, sucking air in through his teeth and letting a small moan out* A-anyway, yeah... I... *recovering from losing his cool, he glances down at his throbbing erection and groans slightly* Keep going... please. {Dammit, how do I go about this?! He's just so confident and I have no idea what I'm doing... what if I mess up, or someone walks in or...}

*He sees the worry on Junpei's face and grins.* What can I do to get that face back to the happy-go-lucky Junpei I know? Hmm… *He laughs, wrenching the younger man's cock from his boxers and giving its head a rough tweak.* How's that? Has that got the ball rolling a bit faster? *He lowers his lips to the tip, kissing it, softly. He fondles the other man's balls in his hand, his other hand trailing up and down Junpei's thigh.*

Shyikes! Aww, geez... *He breaks out into a breathless grin and fleetingly runs a hand through his hair* Holy crap, Aki... That's ah-mazing... *his hips begin to move slowly of their own will, and he moans when he feels the precum beginning to dribble from the tip*

*He laps at the head, tasting the earthy precum. He sighs, running a hand through his fair hair.* Has anyone ever told you, you taste…*He moans, deeply, looking deep into the young man's eyes.*…fucking amazing.

Hehe, only in my dreams. *he blushes a little and laughs a little, biting his lip sheepishly* Ngh... Oh, man... Quit teasing, man, I'm burning up...

*He lowers his lips down, almost engulfing the entire shaft. His silver eyes roll back in his head as the tip touches the back of his throat.* {God…why is he so big…?} *He strokes down Junpei's side in small circular movements of his thumb.*

Oh fu-huck! *his fingers bury themselves in Akihiko's hair and he clutches at it, repressing the strong urge to push his hips even further into the older man's face* C'mon, do something! Don't just leave me hangin'... Damn...

Don't worry, your release will come… *He tosses up a casual smirk. He presses his tongue into the slit in the head, pinching his balls at regular intervals.* Ah… Please, don't shout too loud… The chairman may hear us… *His prick seems to lengthen even to the sound of his voice. He shudders.* Junpei, you mustn't be too loud… *He shivers again.*

Ch-chairman?! Aw shit... *he chews the inside of his cheek in an attempt to suppress his groans, though they leave him regularly at every gentle squeeze of his balls, which are slowly beginning to tighten* F-fuck that's amazing... Agh... Could ya go a little faster? *one of his hands retreats from Akihiko's hairline and busies itself at his nipple, rubbing and tweaking the erect little bud and sighing with delight as he does so*

Don't worry, though… He comes in and he gets a polite warning and a whack around the head… *He starts to bob his head, his hands just start to caress his balls, tossing them and nipping them between his fingers.* You needn't worry that little head of yours about him… Even if he did come down, I bet he'd just start jerking off… Seriously, if I saw myself giving you a blowjob, that's definitely what I would do… I'm glad I'm the only person to have ever touched you like this… *He nips the tip with his canine before continuing his bobbing at a carnal pace, looking into Junpei's eyes.*

*he's never looked so flustered, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes halfway lidded with lust, sweat beading on his temples* Why, is it s-such a privilege, haha? Is this that hobby ya never tell us about, heh? Ya never came across as much of a sleep-around... But damn that's good...

No, I very rarely get these opportunities… I'm not a sleep-around… I haven't had anyone for two years so I've been focusing more and more on training…then this happened… *He chuckles, smiling, sincerely, at the younger man.* Heh, coincidence, much? I have had my eyes on you for a while, you know… *He becomes more and more engrossed in pleasuring the freshman than talking.* You're kind, considerate, strong and, overall, almost perfect… You just need a bit more…experience… *He growls, carrying on his previous actions.*

*he laughs a little at the compliments and puts on a pseudo-revering voice* Show me the ways, oh Aki-sensei! Hehe... Mmm... *the fingers in Akihiko's hair tighten their grip and he begins to push and pull gently on the older man's head, urging Akihiko to pick up the pace* Y-you sure you're alright doin' all the work?

I guess, why, what did you have in mind for me? *He cocks a brow.*

I-I dunno! Newbie, remember? *he pauses awkwardly for a moment before grinning sheepishly* Sorry, I didn't mean t'distract you. I mean, I know we could both get at it, but it'd involve you, uh, swivelling. *he shrugs, trying to keep his cool, the pleasure making his brain even more muddled than usual*

Hmm…maybe in a while… I haven't finished getting you used to me yet… *He continues his movements for a while and when he's satisfied, he tosses his gaze up to the younger man.* Your idea? I'll let you have my body for as long as this takes. *He grins, confidently, giving Junpei his wrists. His stormy eyes flash in the low light of the lounge.* {Come on… Take me… Heh, or are you scared…? I wonder…}

*he blinks a couple of times before smiling and easing Akihiko up* A'ight. Now, this is probably gonna be a little awkward for ya. *he takes hold of the older man's hips and guides Akihiko to his upper body and head, bringing the pale man's member to his lips* I'm sure you know what to do next, huh?

*He sucks on the sweet, pulsing flesh of Junpei's cock.* Ah… *Just feeling the hot breath on the tip makes him shiver and moan, quietly. Suddenly, he yells.* Junpei…just suck me off ALREADY…!

A'ight, just don't fall over, haha. *clumsily closes his lips around the head of Akihiko's cock, accidentally grazing it with his teeth once or twice. as inexperienced as he is, he soon gets the hang of it, imitating Akihiko's movements and prodding the slit in the older man's member with his tongue's tip*

Haa… *He sighs, stroking, tugging, nipping and squeezing the area around Junpei's groin.*

*curiously, he trails a fingertip down the crevasse between Akihiko's taut butt-cheeks, all the while noisily sucking and playing with the older man's cock*

A-Ah… {Fuck…! If this carries on, I won't be able to continue…} *His pleasure is reflected as he roughly scrapes his teeth around the head's ridge. He slicks a finger with saliva and presses the tip to the other man's tight pucker.*

Wha-?! *forgetting the flesh in his mouth for a moment, he almost bites down on Akihiko's shaft, stopping himself just in time, but beginning to splutter a little, wrenching Akihiko's cock from his mouth* D-dude!

*A smirk worms it's way back onto his lips.* Shh, Junpei… What's the surprise…? *He presses in, stroking around everywhere, trying to find his sweet spot.*

J-just wasn't expecting tha-ha-hat... Guh... *he moans and gropes a little at Akihiko's ass, digging his nails a little into the flesh* Ngh, keep going... Fuck, that's good...

{Such a reaction from such minimal movement… I wonder…? What if I were to…?} *He finds the younger man's sweet spot, knowing so because of the low moan that came from the other's throat. He reaches in with two fingers and pinches down on the freshman's soft spot.* There… How do you feel…? *His voice seems almost passive as he rolls the soft mound of flesh between the digits.*

GAH! Nngah... A-Aki, I- Mmf! *losing control of his lips, he lets out a loud moan, his entire lower body rippling with bliss. unable to do much else, his hips shift and grind off their own accord as he nips at the older man's balls with his teeth, sighing and groaning with pleasure all the while* Fu-hah-ucking... amazing... Aki... *he gasps for breath, his tone desperate* Look, I can't take much more of this! I swear I'm gonna lose it if ya keep this up... but please don't sta-hah-hap!!

Heh… *He groans a little as the teeth at his tightening balls clench and snap.* {…I wonder what he sounds like… He pleads like a horny angel but… I do wonder…} *He thrusts his finger in and out, keeping his thumb rubbing at the man's sweet spot. His lips dip down over the tip of his friend's shaft, sucking on it, slowly, playfully.* Where gets you the most, Junpei…? {I wonder if he'll even be able to answer… What, with all the attention I'm giving him…}

*forgetting everything said about staying quiet, he shrieks with pleasure, his hips spasming and twitching* AKI-I-I!! *he feels himself being pushed over the edge, his virgin opening being stretched and teased beyond belief*

SHH, JUNPEI! *Aki hisses, chuckling quietly.* I don't want anyone else coming to…*He nips Junpei's balls, he thrusts his fingers a lot further into the man's body.*…come and play with you… *He growls, pushing his fingers in further and further each time while sucking on his cock, trying to catch the freshman's climax as it approaches.*

Ah-Aki! Dammit I'm cu- *he isn't even given time to finish his sentence as he cums hard into Akihiko's mouth, his climactic moan loud and unrestrained. his muscles clamp down over the inserted digits as the thick, warm fluid spurts into the older man's mouth. he pants heavily, mopping sweat away from his brow weakly* Aw... man...

*He wipes the corners of his perfect lips as a small trickle of the ejaculated fluids flows from the vertices of his smile.* Ah… *He stands, his erection still unwavering between his legs. He walks over to his favourite chair and reaches under the cushion, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and a small bottle of lubricant. He closes and locks the handcuffs over one of Junpei's wrists and an arm of the sofa. He slowly, fluidly, sits on his heels, the head of his member just touching Junpei's still-tight opening.* Now…I'm going in… *He pants, slicking the other's tight hole with the lubricant.*

A-a-a-agh, mmn... *he attempts to speak but the words leaving his mouth are incomprehensible and come out as a long string of slightly gargles and moans as he backs his hips up into Akihiko's finger, welcoming the lubrication*. N-not... too... rough...

I'll try not to… *He chuckles, dryly, pushing into the freshman's tight warmth.* Ngh…So fucking…tight! Please try to be more lenient, Junpei… *He tries to slide in easily, resisting the urge to slam his cock into the pulsing mass of muscles.*

F-fuck no, man! *he hisses, trying to laugh* Ten m-minutes ago you were promising tea a-and cup ramen and now- GAH! FUCK! *he yelps as another inch is sheathed inside him, thicker than the last*

Do-Don't deny me now…not now I want you SO badly… Just don't even joke about it… *He slams in, anger and pleasure intermingling and colliding in bursts of energy as he crushes his hips into the freshman's.* Ah! Fuck! *His hand grips Junpei's shaft, jacking him off as best he can.*

WHA-?! FUCK!! *yells loudly, digging his nails into the fabric of the sofa* A-Aki c'mon, not so r-rough! Ye-e-esh! Fu-u-u-ucking hell! *despite his pleas, his hips back eagerly into the older man's thrusts*

I CAN'T GO ANY SLOWER, JUNPEI! God damn! *He pulls out and starts to plough into him, mercilessly.* Shut it! *His speed increases on his friend's shaft.* You're so…fucking…tight…! {Christ, any tighter and I think my testicles are going to get wedged into my intestinal tract…!}

F-fuck! Not again?! *he howls as he quickly stiffens, already feeling the urge to cum again* A-Aki, I can't t-take much more!

Just hold…OUT! {Fuck, I'm going to cum…inside and everything… Jeez…} *He growls lowly, thrusting his hips harder and faster into the trembling, whimpering form.* Loosen up a little…! *He throws his head back, feeling that familiar feeling in his tightening balls and his stiff cock.* More, more, more, more… Fuck!

Ah! Hah! Hah! Aki-i-i! *using the last of his energy he throws himself around, throwing his arms around the other's neck and smashing his lips against Akihiko's, yelping a little as their teeth clash together and holding the white-haired man tighter and tighter as his pulse rises, his muscles twitch and his moans leave him long and loud. Unable to do anything else he lets Akihiko jack him off, his hips bucking into the other's every thrust* Give me more! Ple-e-ease!!

*He plays his thumb into the slit in the head of Junpei's member, still bucking his hips into the younger man.* Damn! *His back arches into Junpei.* Just fucking cum, Junpei! *He yells, his fingertips still digging into the freshman's hip. He jerks faster on his other hand, moving it, roughly, to the pace of his hips. That being furiously so.*Come on! Just cum before I do, you fucking slut! Ah!

Hah! Aah! I-I'm cumming!! *almost upon command he cums over himself, shuddering and heaving breaths, the occasional squeak of exertion leaving him as the older man continues to thrust into him*Yah! Eesh, c-c'mon Aki, you c-can't hold out m-much longer, right? *he puts a hand on the boxer's sweat-slicked chest and groans again.*

FUCK! *He screams, the pucker getting tighter as the boy came.* No… You're right there, heh… *He chuckles breathlessly, still thrusting into the freshman's tight hole, searching for release.* Just a little…fucking…farther… *He pants, desperately slamming his hips against the others.*

*with a groan of effort he lowers his hands to his buttocks and spreads them as far as he can, allowing the other to go even deeper, though it pains him a little* Ngah! I-I can't g-give you any m-more, Aki!

*His thrusts get deeper, adrenaline sky-rocketing his actions.* Fu-u-ck! *With long, deep, guttural moan, he cums, his fluids distending the other's tight spot. The feeling of the ring of muscles loosening on his shaft is too much and he cums again, a long string of curses streaming from his lips. Eventually, he pulls out, cum gushing out of the freshman's hole.* That was…fun…Junpei… We should do…that again…some time… *He lays his slender yet muscular form over the other's, slowly leaving his lips atop the freshman's in a slow, gentle kiss.*

M-maybe when I'm feelin' a little better, huh? Geez... *he sighs and kisses back*  
CONCLUSION:  
An hour or so later, Minato approaches Mitsuru asking for a check on the statuses of his team.  
"The number of people feeling unwell or tired is 2." She nods. The navy haired boy frowns. He could've sworn it was only one...  
"Who is it?"  
"Iori and Akihiko. They approached me just a few minutes ago saying they were both really tired. I suppose you'll be going to Tartarus with Takeba this evening."  
Minato scowled and trudges away, cussing under his breath.


	3. Mikey x Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, been a while since I was sucked into the black hole which is the TMNT fandom. :3 TO THE CHARACTER DESIGNS WE'RE USING!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/835960

[BELIEVE IT!]  
*Michelangelo sighs and glances from his spot on the sofa to the window of his apartment. Well, not HIS apartment, he has to share with three other roommates, but of course, he's used to that by now. What worries him is that Raphael left nearly three hours ago and still isn't back, and the rain outside is torrential. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he gets to his feet and wanders around in a couple of circles, wondering whether to go look for Raph. Having nobody to annoy is getting to him. Hungry. Bored. Horny. He is unsure which of these is the biggest problem.*

*Raphael slams the door open, his tank top ripped at the shoulder, his fists red with blood, his bottom lip bleeding and he's soaking wet from the pelting rain. He says nothing but looks up to Michelangelo and growls. He grabs a fistful of the other man's sandy blonde hair, slamming his lips against the soft ones of Michelangelo. He almost hisses into the kiss as the dry man's saliva stings the cuts on his lip.* I'm home.

I couldn't tell. *He rubs his head and sighs silently with relief, wiping his mouth with the back of hand and grimacing when it comes away bloody.* What happened? It's like two a.m. already! Are you okay? Come on, tell, tell, TELL!! *Despite his attempts to hit it, he finds himself fussing, patting Raph's face, ignoring the tell-tale signs of the other's temper already having been lost long ago.*

Look, it was only a stupid street-fight! Now, just shut up! *He grabs the other's hips, roughly undoing the other's loosely-fit jeans and finding nothing underneath. He growls in approval, quickly rubbing the dry man's member. He manages to get his ripped tank off and unzips Michelangelo's hoodie, rubbing their chests together. He rolls his shoulders, running fingertips uncoordinatedly through his messy, brown hair.* Mikey… *He purrs, slowly beginning to rut against the younger man.*

H-hang on! *He blushes brightly at the brutal forwardness of the other and, with his lips stuck fast halfway between an amused smirk and a concerned frown, attempts to push Raph away, holding his hands up in a surrender-like fashion.* Look, as much as I'd like to play hanky-panky with you, it's two in the damn morning. I've been waiting for you to come back for hours. I had to eat a whole damn pizza myself... Okay, well maybe THAT wasn't too bad but... *He sighs again, trying to close his hoodie. He had been expecting this, but definitely not this late* Look, I'm exhausted, alright? D'you need help or can I go sleep?

Well, you could at least give me the first aid kit. *He slumps down on the sofa, softly brushing a gash on his arm.* Fuckin' punks… *He mumbles, laying back on the sofa.* You know, it's not my fault those idiots stopped me. *He lets loose a long sigh.* You actually goin' to sleep if you go into your room?

*Opening one of the cupboards and tossing the small white box to the other, he bites his lips, then sighs and crashes down next to Raphael, deciding to be honest as he rests his head on his hand, his hoodie still half unzipped and his jeans still undone.* I... guess not. You really got banged up that bad, huh? *He tugs slightly at the torn shoulder of the other's tank but luckily the gash beneath it isn't too deep.* They just come outa nowhere or what? What'd they want?

Information? I have no clue. Maybe they just wanted to go back to their pals to brag that they topped the great Raphael. Came out with fuckin' swords, didn't know how to use them, though. *He chuckles as he grabs the iodine and cotton wipes from the box and performing the near-daily routine. He hisses and bites his lip at the contact but cools down when he starts to put the bandages on.* I just don't know any more. *Still he stares at the opposite wall.*

Hm... *He thinks this over for a moment, watching the slightly larger man wrap gauze around himself in a rather hypnotic manner* I'm sorry for getting all cranky like that, but... What don't you know, Raph? You're not getting sick of this, are ya? I mean... You know we wouldn't be able to function without you, never mind what Leo says. *He breaks out into a grin and kisses the other's cheek, the skin wet on his lips* And you wouldn't wanna leave little ol' me, would ya? I'd drive the others nuts.  
[he's such a sweetie pie <3]

[D'awwww! ;3]  
I'm just sick and tired of not being able to walk on the fuckin' streets and without gettin' challenged or jumped. At first, it feels like you rule the world but after you've beaten, you know, ten or twelve gangs, it gets tedious and boring. *He hugs the blonde to his bare chest.* Just something different for once would be welcome. *He rubs at his temples, soothingly.*

They never beat you, though. You're better than all of them, all on your own. *He smiles and wraps his arms tentatively around the wounded man.* Is that the kind of different you want? You want one of those gangs to win? C'mon, Raph... *Smirking, he chuckles a little and gives Raphael's body an affectionate squeeze*. If you wanted someone to top you, ya should've asked me. *He brushes a little hair from the other's face and smiles hopefully.*

Heh. I wouldn't have wanted anything bad to happen to you. *He gradually lowers his lips down to the younger man's, kissing him softly.* I could never let anything bad happen to you. *He strokes blonde hair from his friend's turquoise eyes.* That's why I wouldn't ask you, stupid fuck.

Y'know what...? Maybe I'm not as tired as I thought I was. *He shimmies himself into the other's lap and shifts his hips a little, bringing a hand to his lips and biting his pinkie seductively.* But here's the twist: you want different, I'm fracking hungry. I'mma order a pizza, we both gotta be done by the time it gets here, or YOU have to go get it and I'LL hide your clothes. Sound like fun?

*He grins, trailing an index down the younger one's chest to his undone trousers.* Sounds like a challenge. *He grabs for the phone on the table, passing it to Michelangelo.* You order, I'll go get ready. *He puts the younger back on the sofa and walks into his room, getting his…'toys' ready.* I'm allowed to use anything, right?

It'd be a shame if you didn't! *He calls back, dialing up the place on the other side of town* Yello? Hey... Yeah, it's me again... Yes, I am aware of what time it is... Gimme everything, deep dish and, uh, take your time a'ight? *He closes the phone and tosses it aside, shedding himself of his hoodie and slipping his hand into his jeans, giving his cock a good grope as he waits eagerly for his partner.*

*He takes a nice, big vibrator from his bedside table, holding it behind his back.* You ready? What'd ya order? *He walks out of his room, grinning like a maniac as he holds his hands behind his back.* I'll ask again… You ready? *He winks, seductively.*

Always. *He growls his reply and pats his groin, then laughs.* And I got the usual. Ahem *He readjusts a pair of imaginary glasses and grins* If my calculations and extreme experience in this area is correct, we have about twenty minutes, heh. C'mon though, whaddaya got there? Don't make me come over and get it. 

Don't worry, you won't have to. *He purrs, slinking over and placing it between his teeth.* So, Imma start this. *He grasps his phone and sets the timer on for twenty minutes.* Okay, then. You asked for it. *He rips down the other's jeans and kicks them away. He nestles the head of the 'toy' in between the younger's tight ass-cheeks, laughing to himself.*

Mmm... *He laughs and wraps his fingers around his cock, lifting his hips a little to give the toy an easier entrance.* Oh, I've been waiting all damn day for this. I doubt I need to remind ya, but don't be goin' easy on me, 'kay? *He gives his cock a squeeze and lets out a moan*

Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. *He chuckles, thrusting the vibrator all the way in, setting on the vibrations.* I have a challenge, I'm going to win. *He steps behind the younger man, starting to thrust the 'toy' in at a carnal speed, rubbing the other's cock with his other hand.* Just tell me when you feel like cummin', I may just hear you. *He grins, turning the vibrations up a notch and thrusting it in faster.*

Aaah! H-holy sh-- NGAH! *He jolts, his hips bucking into the thrusts. A desperate, pleasure-drunk look in his eyes, his hand darts out, grabbing for the other's cock, his mouth hung open in rapture.* RAPH! FU-HUH-HUCK!! *His wails are long, loud and unrestrained, despite the knowledge that his other two roommates are sleeping in the rooms just a short way away.*

I'm winning… *He growls, doing everything harder, faster, stronger.* Come on, cum, Mikey… *He bites at the younger's neck with his canines.* You can do it… *He tugs on sweat-slicked, blonde hair.* Do you want more, I can always give you more, you know that as a fact. *He goes slightly faster, the tip grazing over the blonde's prostate.*

Muh-MORE!! PLEASE!! *He clutches at his balls, desperate for release but finding none, screaming with pleasure as the vibrator hits against his prostate.*

WELL, ALRIGHTY THEN! *He rams it in, thrusting the other's cock into his hand at a maddening rate. He grinds against the younger man, placing his chin on the younger's shoulder.* Scream for me…

I-I'm gonna cum! *He takes a gasping breath and yells at the top of his lungs.* RAAAAAPH!! *He shrieks as he cums hard; thick, sticky fluid filling the other's hand and spilling onto the couch. Panting heavily, he rolls onto his side, his ass still pushed out so his partner can remove the toy.*

*He turns off the vibrations and pulls the whole thing out, licking it clean.* There. How much time do we have spare? *He absently licks his fingers clean, listening for either of the other roommates waking up.* Well, that was fun.  
[You take the lead from here, I would've ended it here. :D]

*Shuddering in the afterglow of his orgasm, he shakes his head and rolls from the couch to the floor.* Don't care... c'mere... *He hoists himself onto his knees and tugs at the zipper of Raphael's jeans, pulling them, and the other's boxers, to the floor. Meeting Raphael's eye he manages a small but wicked smirk and gives the head of the other's cock a slight nuzzle.* I said we both have to finish, didn't I?

Oh, fair enough. *He groans slightly at the contact. He slaps a hand around his cock, after pushing the toy in. It's uncomfortable at first but when it claws at his prostate, he shivers. He gets on his hands and knees, pushing the handle towards Michelangelo.* Care to do the honours?  
[Lol. Thanks, man.]

Of course. *Grinning at his granted dominance, he grips the end of the toy and rams roughly it all the way up into the other's ass, without warning and without any kind of elegance.* If we had more time... *He pants with a smirk* ...I'd ditch this for something a little more au naturale. *He laughs to himself and glances down at his own cock, then to the door where he expected to hear a knocking from very soon.*

Mmn…! Don't worry, that'll come later. Right now…Ngh! *He bites his lip, turning on the vibrations. He stays on his knees yet looking to his shoulders for support as he gets into a snail-like position, starting to jack himself off.* Ah! Mi-Mikey, I'm totally fuckin' you after this. *He chuckles, gesturing to Michelangelo's stiffening prick.*

If you can stand, hehe. *He leans in, kissing, sucking and biting softly on the other's balls as he probes around with the toy, searching for the larger man's sweet spot. A small groan escapes him as he steadies himself on the other's ass.* C'mon, quickly!  
[hey, can you update usuk? I dunno, I feel like juggling this and that.]

This would be a lot faster if you were to help, you know! *He hears a little scratching around in Donnie's room but doesn't notice it, the pleasure over-whelming his senses.* Ah! Fuck it, Mikey, help! *He arches his chest into the floor, the vibrator prodding at his sweet spot.* AH! FUCK!

*He laughs and slaps his fingers around the other's cock, giving it a few rough jerks.* Y'know, for a tough guy you sure are needy! *He checks the clock; only a few minutes left. Gritting his teeth, he doubles his pace, trying to finish the other in time.*

*He laughs, breathlessly, his chest heaving.* Hey, we can't have it all, can we? *He reaches behind him and turns up the vibrations to double the violence, screaming as it latches right onto his prostate.* Awww, fuck! I think I-I'm gonna- *He isn't given time to finish as he cums hard into his hands.* Oh, god… *He grins.* There. Happy now?

Uh... *He finds the strength to blush and chuckle sheepishly.* Nope. *Biting his lip, he staggers onto the sofa, bearing the other a cheeky grin as he presses his ass high in the air.* You, um... Y'think you could go one last round? Just one? Pretty please, Raph?

And you call ME needy. *He summons up just enough strength to walk back over to sofa, taking the toy out of him and placing it down beside the other man. He thrusts himself inside, roughly, almost cumming at the tightness and hotness of the other's ass.* God, you been workin' out, man? *He slowly trails his tongue down the younger's spine.*

Ohh! Wuh-wouldn't you like to know! *He giggles and moans, jerking his hand quick and hard on his freshly stiff cock.* Oh, h-hang on! I... *Gasping for air, he attempts to throw himself around, clumsily doing so to give the other easier access to his sweet spot. He buries his hands in the wet, dark mass of Raph's hair and pulls the larger man into a messy kiss, moaning into it all the while.* Sooo good! F-fuck!!

*He groans into the other's lips, the intense warmth around his shaft.* Mmn! *He feels his cock touching everywhere, inside the younger man.* You want it harder? *He wrenches Mikey's head up by his hair, brushing the crook of the younger's neck with his tongue.* I can go harder if I could just… *He grabs the blonde's tight ass-cheeks, anchoring them apart so he can push deeper into the man, letting his whole length in.* Fu-Fuck! *He growls as his whole cock is engulfed inside that tight pucker.*

Awwww! *He whines, resting his feet on the other's broad shoulders, his hips bucking into his own selfish grip.* HARDER!! Puh-please, Raph, MORE!! MO--  
//DING-DONG//  
[do with this what you will, ehehe]

[You MEAN person! >:'(]  
*His head snaps up, grinning like a mad man. He pulls out of the blonde, trying to ignore the loss of warmth around his cock. He picks up Michelangelo, one arm under his arms and one under his slender legs. He grabs some money from the coffee table, opening the door, cocking a brow, taking the pizza and giving the wide-eyed delivery guy the money.* Keep the fuckin' change. *He slams the door again, dropping the pizza on the ground and placing the blonde down on the hard floor, on his hands and knees. He doesn't waste anymore time, entering in and just pounding in and out.*

*His shock only lasts a moment before he's laughing and moaning again, turning his head to gaze at the other with utter adoration.* Th-that was so cool, Raph! Ngh, whooow... *He turns back again, screwing up his eyes as his left hand goes wild rubbing up and down the length of his cock.* F-finish inside, will ya? Just make it... perfect...

What made you th-think I was gonna do anything - ah - else? Heh… *He reaches around the other's side, replacing the blonde's hand with his own.* Fuck it! *He forces Mikey's cheeks further apart, howling as he feels his balls tightening for the second time tonight.*  
[Is this REALLY the big finale? :'(]

[unless ya wanna snuggle afterwards? <3]  
*He screeches as he feels his hand being filled with warmth, then registers the same warmth filling him up, indicating the other's release. Exhausted, he collapses face down onto the floor, his nose colliding with the pizza box.* Oww... Heh... Well, *He mumbles into the ground.* that was... different. Huh, Raph? *He lets out another soft groan and smiles, rolling over to look up at the other.*

[Thinking more of an 'after-fuck fuck'. Yep, having sex in the after-glow of sex. SHUT UP, IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE! I dunno 'bout you.]  
Well, it was…fun. *He strokes the younger's cheek with his index, not wanting to remove himself just yet. He opens the pizza box, grabbing a slice and holding tip to the other's perfect, pink lips.* Open up. *With his other hand, he caresses a nipple, slowly, with his index and middle.*

[holy geez, that'd be more of an after-after-after-fuck fuck by now]  
Mmm. *He takes a bite and ends up pulling most of the topping onto his face. He manages to lick most of it up, though a little tomato sauce clings to the end of his nose. He crosses his eyes, glares at the blob, and laughs.* Um, Raph? Little help?

*He leans down and licks it off, trailing his tongue down to lick the blonde's upper lip, snaking his tongue inside and scouring the recesses.* You know what you're fucking doin'. *He chuckles, pulling out and leaning through his legs, kissing the blonde, hungrily.*

*Laughing into the kiss, he pushes his tongue out to meet the other's before pulling away, quite satisfied.* Ehehe... You gonna stay like that and feed me or you gonna pull out already? My insides are all full of you and, not that I don't like that, I'd prefer 'em full of food right now, kay? *He pecks Raph on the lips and nuzzles the other's nose with his own.* Aw, you're not that tough. You're just like one of those tsundere darlings from one of Donnie's comics, all tough on the outside but you're all gooey inside. *He reaches behind himself and grabs another slice of the pizza.* Just like this, huh?

*He bites the side of the slice of pizza.* Maybe. *He purrs, pulling out and kissing down the younger's throat.* Fine. *He takes a slice of pizza and licks his lips enticingly before letting it past them.*

Ehehe... Ya think maybe one last kiss before bed? *He purses his lips and bats his eyes in a comical fashion.* Pwease?

*He grins, slowly pressing his lips to Mikey's.* Fine. *He grabs fistfuls of blonde hair, the fire in his body starting to re-light again.* If you want, for one last round, I can get some of Donnie's stuff? *He smiles and winks cheekily at the younger.*

Uhm... *He shuts his eyes for a moment, then glances down at his tired, spent body.* Y'know, you're not supposed to know about those things. Don't let on to Donnie that you know or he'll get super mad... Then again... *A broad grin breaks across his face.* If you're up for it and think you can get 'em without getting caught... I suppose I could do just one more.

Awww, come on! I'm a fuckin' ninja. Course I can get them. *He creeps round to Donnie's door, pressing the door open. He whispers,* He keeps them under his mattress, right? *He scutters inside, toes barely touching the floor.*

*He scrambles off the floor and follows the other, waiting silently for a moment.* Yup... Now go get 'em! *Smirking, he shoves Raphael in the back, causing the other to nearly stumble and fall onto the dozing Donnie. Laughing as quietly as he can, he takes off, running back to the sofa.*

*He reaches under the mattress, getting the rod from underneath. He rushes out of the room and closes the door without a sound.* How's this for a toy? *It's cased with clear plastic with various, metal pads scattered over it, double-ended and controllable. He can see the wires, tracing the thickest one round the device.* Nice. So, how are we going to do this, any ideas?

C'mon, Raph, don't tell me you can't figure it out. Here, lemme help you... *With a small grin he snatches the toy from the bulkier man's grip and gently pushes Raphael backwards onto the couch. He presses the head of the toy against Raph's ass and smiles.* Can ya tilt your hips a little?

*He bucks his pelvis back, giving it easier access. At the contact, his amber eyes roll back, slightly.* Hey, it's not as if I've used one of these before. It's only ever been one sided. *He feels steel pressing up against his entrance, cold yet welcoming.*

Heh, you obviously need to spend more quality time with Donnie then. *He laughs, pushing the toy in about a third of the way. Satisfied, he hoists himself onto the couch, biting his lip and tensing his thighs and stomach as he eases the opposite end into himself, letting out small, breathless groans all the while.*

*He growls, deeply, his ass being stretched more than any of his previous knowledge.* Mikey, you're leadin' this one 'cuz I dunno what I'm doin' with this crazy thing. *He lets loose a small chuckle, slowly dissolving into a long, deep, drawn-out moan.* Ca-Can you push it a little deeper? *His breath shallows and he starts to sweat.*

No need, just a mome--AGH! *His cheeks redden a few shades as his prostate is brushed and his hips give a violent jerk, ramming the opposite end into Raphael.* Wh...whoops... S-sorry, Raph... Phew! That deep enough?

Ngh! Yeah, I-I think that's in deep enough. Heh. *He studies the middle, spying various buttons yet not touching any in fear of what they could do.* What are these? *He points to the green, yellow, red and black buttons.*

Hell if I know. I'm not supposed to touch it with my hands. *He laughs breathlessly and manages a shrug.* But y'know what they always do in the cartoons when they have no idea what they're doing? Push random buttons! *He pulls a manic grin and shuts his eyes, his finger landing on the yellow.*

*A sudden electrical charge shoots up his spine, the echoes still pulsing through his groin. He finds the stinging pulses, directing at his sweet spot, quite pleasurable, especially when the device actually collides with his prostate.* Mikey, what the fu-fuck did you press? *He bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He presses red, expecting something less on the region of rapture.*

I-I dunn-ngh! I don't kno-oh-OH!! *Shuddering and spasming, he attempts to turn it off, lunging for any and all of the buttons, his knuckle catching the black one.*  
[uh-oh.]

*He screams, the violent pulses passing through all of his sweet spots at a time. All at once, he finds himself cumming again.* GOD! FUCK! *He grasps for the blonde's cock, bringing him to release slightly later than himself.* MIKEY! *He arches his back as he cums hard again onto himself, thick, dripping cum falling on his neck, chest and abdomen.*

*Only half a dozen pulses fire through them before the electrical hum becomes a dissonant buzz and there's a loud POP! The pulses cut out entirely, and the two of them lay there, exhausted, panting and covered in cum.* I... I think I broke it...

Well, that's us fucked… *He laughs, he picks up the device, licking it clean. He crawls on top of the other, licking the cum from his body as a single ray of sun falls on the floor of the living room.* Okay…that was different… I gotta hand it to ya, Mikey…that really knocked it out of me… *He collapses onto Mikey, smiling.*

[THE CONCLUSION SHALL BE WRITTEN IN PROSE BECAUSE FUCK YO' COUCH]  
"I'm glad... And tired. Hell, is that the sunrise?" He glances out of the window and groans. "Aww, I'm gonna sleep all day..."  
"Bu--"  
"OKAY. WHAT THE ACTUAL?!" Raphael is interrupted by a shrill shriek as a slightly skinnier figure in purple pyjamas sprints over and bawls over the device in the bulkier man's hands, which is beginning to smoke a little and is clearly not working again any time soon. "Oh, come on..."  
Donatello looks up and glares at the two of them, opens his mouth to scold Raphael, then rethinks his decision and rounds on the other naked man in the room. Michalangelo blushes and grins sheepishly.  
"Oops." He bites his lip and tries to contain his giggles. "Uhm, sorry, Donnie."  
"Mikey, I TOLD you it was a prototype! And it was supposed to be a secret..." He sighs and snatches the broken toy away from Raphael, tossing it into the waste basket. "I'm not mad, but Mikey, keep your hands off my stuff."  
"You weren't saying that night before last." Michaelangelo mumbles under his breath, almost making Raph choke on his laughter. When Donatello whirls around, he hold his hands up and laughs. "I said alright! Geez, calm down, I'll getcha one off of the Internet or somethin'."  
"And as for you," Donatello turns to Raphael and cocks an eyebrow, "try to sneak into my room again like that and I'll not just turn the other way."  
"You mean you heard?" Raph groans and snaps his fingers. "But I was so fucking quiet! I'm a--"  
"We're all ninjas, Raph." Donnie rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving the other two smirking and quickly changing in the early morning light.


End file.
